narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zantetsuken
|image=Zantetsuken.png |kanji=鉄切削剣 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Zantetsuken |literal english=Iron-Cutting Sword |english tv=Zantetsuken |other names=Cursed Sword, Living Blade |users=Otoshi Nagare, Gen Nakaido, Kenno Sagii, Miyagu Kimza |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Zantetsuken (鉄切削剣, literally meaning Iron-Cutting Sword) is a unique sword known throughout the world. It is known as the blade that fell many enemies during the Third and Fourth Shinobi World Wars, and easily recognized by its unique blue and silver blade. It has a number of users throught the Kimza Chronicles series. It was originally Otoshi Nagare's before it was eventually stolen by Gen Nakaido and given to Kenno Sagii. Kenno hidden the sword shortly before his death. It is currently in the possession of Miyagu Kimza Appearance The Zantetsuken is a long blade, about 38 inches long with its hilt taking 14 inches. The hilt of the sword is sliver and black with a guard having a frilled design. The blade itself is curved in many places and is blue with silver veins as designs. The veins glow a lighter blue whenever chakra is coursing through them. It is also somewhat heavy, weighing about 65 pounds, due to its strange alloy mixture. Abilities This sword is known as one of the Triad of Celestial Tools, along with the Helm of Genji and the Centurion Shield. This sword has the ability to draw chakra from it user and convert it into additional energy for its strikes. This allows the sword to cut into almost anything as well as restore itself with chakra if it is broken. The user can charge their elemental natures into this weapon and allow the sword to have strikes similar to the nature. However, its elemental power dwindles depending on how many natures are stored within it at once. Its most prominent ability is its status as "living", for the blade can move without an owner, controlled by chakra hands it creates for itself. The user can control these arms to allow the sword to combat other opponents without their direct contact, and can have their chakra restored by the arms through the sword. Its most powerful ability is called simply the Zantetsuken Strike, where it can attack a target and erase them using dark energy within its veins, no matter how large the enemy is. Advanced users of the sword, or simply those it finds worthy, can use Zentetsuken to activate a new technique. Using the sword's chakra, the user can create a large 'phantom arm' with a 'phantom sword' in its hand. This phantom sword can not only cut into its targets with relative ease, it can also siphon chakra from both targets and jutsu that comes its way. The chakra arm mimics the movement of the user's arm, making attacks from rather distances possible. It can unleash blasts of chakra that can decimate whatever it comes in contact with and is nearly impossible to stop. The arm can also constrict to the size of the user's limb, increasing damage done by the real sword. The phantom sword can block very powerful attacks, such as a chakra-enhanced strength punch, and even a senjutsu-augmented Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. Drawbacks Due to its status as a "living sword", the Zantetsuken, like the Samehada, has a mind of its own. It simply allows those who have great power to control it. If the user doesn't have sufficient power, it will either leave to find a new owner or kill the user to replenish the chakra it loses maintaining its chakra arms. It also continous drains chakra from its wielder, so it is kept in a special sheath to negate these effects when not in use. The sword, if the user is not so worthy to it, will drain the user to death if it is allowed. However, users with a large chakra capacity can brush aside these effects. If the sword does not want to be used during battle, it can dissolve its blade, leaving only the hilt, which can also siphon chakra. It is required that the user creates a bond with the sword to gain its trust and respect, or at least make some kind of deal with it. Some former users had so much power, the sword bowed to their will and allowed them to use it without its drawbacks. Category:Tools